


a familiar face

by Sodium_K



Series: what a wonderful world [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd gets happiness, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_K/pseuds/Sodium_K
Summary: Jason Todd is now Ella's child. Even if he's technically her nephew. And she's going to have to fight Bruce for custody someday, but first she has to meet him.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: what a wonderful world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	a familiar face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasjordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasjordan/gifts).



> for lunasjordan, because ofc Ella and Jason stay in touch/visit each other!

It took Jason a very long time - about three months of Bruce's adamant refusal to let him out of his sight, much less the manor - for him to be allowed to go visit his aunt. His complete refusal to tell them exactly where he was going did not help his case, either. However, he gave them no reason to worry - even though they did very much worry every time he left - and he came back from his visits in a better mood then when he left. He and Ella clashed on one topic, and one topic only - if Ella should introduce herself to the Waynes. (Their stubbornness was definitely a Haywood trait.) Ella did not want to introduce herself to Bruce Wayne, considering that her identical appearance to Sheila Haywood would make the meeting… end _poorly_. Jason, however, did not see this as an issue, claiming that Bruce could get over himself and that she should come down to Gotham for dinner.

He was finally able to convince her on one of his visits, after an “argument” that could easily be transferred onto a PowerPoint presentation. It took him _three_ non-consecutive hours to talk her into it, and she _still_ wasn’t completely on board. 

_You should come down to the Manor and introduce yourself to Bruce_ , Jason had told her, _I’m sure it’ll all be fine_ , he had said. Ella was in Gotham now, she hadn’t even met the Waynes yet, and it was already _not_ fine. Ella _did not like_ Gotham. She frowned grumpily down the oppressively dark and cloudy street, a stark, crowding, and depressing contrast from the cheery, small, and _sunny_ town she had spent almost her entire life in. Jason appeared at her shoulder, grinning cheekily at her unamused frown. He tried to sign something, but she promptly ignored it, turning her head. 

“Go away,” she signed back, “I’m mad at you.” However, her posture was too warm and relaxed for her to actually mean it. Jason took her shoulder and shook her gently, making her look back at him. He signed the same thing;

“I asked Bruce and Alfred, and they’re fine with me bringing an unnamed guest to dinner tonight. You can choose if you want to let them know who you are now, or let them learn the hard way, by showing up tonight without telling them.” Ella nodded, mentally tallying the pros and cons. Sure, if she just showed up, Bruce would probably beat her to death, but the look on his face might just make it all worth it. Hmmm.

“Let Bruce know that I’m related to Sheila. Nothing more, nothing less.” She signed, and Jason grinned, pulling out his phone and texting Bruce. He put his phone away when he was done, and held out his hand to Ella. “Where are we going?” She asked, and Jason just shrugged. Ella sighed and took his hand. 

He ended up leading her to the Gotham clocktower. She looked at him quizzically, but Jason just rung a doorbell. After a short pause, a message flashed on the screen above the doorbell; “COME IN”, and the door unlocked. He stepped inside and started walking up the stairs, Ella following. In the room at the top of the clocktower, surrounded by computer screens, were two women; a young redhead in a wheelchair, and a younger Asian woman standing behind her and peering intently at the screen. They both turned to Jason when he entered, then looking past him at Ella. 

“Ella, these are my friends and vigilante-coworkers, Barbara,” He gestured at the redhead, “and Cassandra. We call her Cass.” The Asian woman waved, smiling. “Barbara, Cass, this is my auntie Ella Haywood.” Ella stepped forward, reaching a hand out, and Barbara reached up to shake it.

“Hello, Ms. Haywood, it’s wonderful to meet you!” Ella smiled warmly back at her. 

“Wonderful to meet you too, Barbara.” Cassandra pulled up a chair for her, and she took a seat, Jason following and sitting on the floor. “So, how long have you known Jason?” She asked, and Barbara smiled, Jason pulling a face, clearly not wanting to hear whatever story Barbara was about to tell.

“Well, I’ve known him since Bruce brought him home - I’ve known Bruce since before he brought Dick - Jason’s older brother - home. So, since he was twelve.” Ella nodded, prompting Barbara to continue. “I was Batgirl at the time, when Jason first became Robin.” She continued telling stories about Jason, making sure to tell stories that turned his face a bright red. In response, Ella pulled out some photos that she had brought down - photos of baby Jason. Barbara cooed over the photos, and Cass poked Jason’s scarlet face. Jason playfully swatted at Ella’s arm - the one holding the photos - but she just moved her arm away. 

They sat and chatted with each other until it was time to head to Wayne Manor - Cassandra accompanying them, while Barbara was staying at the clocktower, saying that a friend was coming in from out of town to have dinner with her. Cassandra entered the Manor first, and Jason and Ella walked in together, Ella introducing herself to Alfred as Jason slipped upstairs, claiming that he had to herd Tim downstairs. 

So she was alone when she met Bruce Wayne. He turned to greet her, and Ella watched in slight amusement as his facial expressions changed. It started as pleased excitement to meet her, then confusion as he noticed that she looked incredibly familiar, then shock as he realized why she looked so familiar, then anger. She calmly observed as he readjusted his position, probably readying for a fight, and she stepped forwards, her patented warm smile spreading across her face as she extended her hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne. My name is Ella Haywood, Sheila Haywood’s twin sister.” Bruce bluescreened before relaxing, taking Ella’s hand and shaking it, slightly befuddled. Jason returned from upstairs, a young, black-haired teen trapped in a headlock, stiffening a little when he noticed that Ella and Bruce had already met. He quickly dropped his younger brother from his grasp, hurrying over to them.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair at first, with Bruce’s inability to get past Ella’s appearance (something she brought up to Jason immediately after), but as Bruce watched her laugh and joke with his kids - most importantly, how at ease Jason was with her - he began to relax around her. It took Jason explaining that not only was she who he had been visiting all this time, but she was also the one to treat his injuries and help him recover from his resurrection for Bruce to actually start warming up to her. After dinner, Ella and Alfred got into a stand-off, Ella not wanting to stay at the Manor because that would be rude, and Alfred not wanting her to go get a hotel room because that would be rude. In the end, she stayed at the manor. After that, Jason would spend weekends at Ella’s house, and she’d come down for dinner once a month. Then, Christmas rolled around. Jason would be staying at the Manor, and Ella had been invited down for the week, which she begrudgingly accepted, so long as Jason spent the week _before_ at her house.

Bruce stared down at the Christmas card he had received in the mail during that time. At some point in time, Ella and Jason had gone and gotten photos to put in their Christmas cards. ( _Merry Christmas from the Haywoods!_ the card read.) Three of the four photos were nice photos of Ella and Jason, dressed for the holidays and smiling benevolently, but the last one… the two of them were smiling brightly, probably the largest smile he’d ever seen on Jason’s face. They were facing the camera, with perfect posture and nothing but joy on their faces, and they were holding wooden letters that spelled out an _incredibly obscene_ word. They were mocking him. They had to be. Dick was crying in laughter, and Tim had already taken a photo to send to all of his friends. Alfred was outwardly unamused and supposedly dreading having to put it up, but Bruce knew him. Alfred was _delighted_. Bruce suspected that Tim had already sent a photo to Vicki Vale. 

The card took center stage on the fireplace, for all to see, especially Ella and Jason when they came down for the week. Ella seemed surprised that it was up, but Jason wasn’t too shocked. The Gotham Gazette had loved it, even if Ella’s face had been blurred out.


End file.
